New Kids On The Block
by DropDead-HelloKitty
Summary: When Sandy brings home 3 boys whose mother is his client, things get nasty quickly between Ryan and one of the new arrivals on the scene, Jayden.


I woke up to the sound of a loud sneeze. That wasn't right. Surely I hadn't woken myself up by sneezing in my sleep. I rolled over in bed and nearly fell out of it in fright.

"Seth" I said, regaining my composure, "don't just sit there and stare at me while I'm asleep."

"You looked so peaceful, like a little angel" said Seth with a grin, as I got out of bed.

"You could at least try and sneeze quietly, if you're going to be so perverted as to sit there and watch me sleep" I replied, pulling on a shirt.

"Mom bought bagels for breakfast" he said, changing the subject entirely, something he was good at doing. But there was an edge to his voice this morning, something else was coming.

"And..." I said encouragingly, straightening out the covers on my bed.

"Don't freak out like I did, okay?" he said, looking worried.

"Spit it out, man, and hurry up with it. Bagels!" I said, pointing out of the pool house door, in the direction of the main house's kitchen.

"Dad brought home 3 kids from work last night, their mom's in big drug trouble and they needed a place to stay so he brought them home with him. They're all boys, 19, 16 and 12," he said in a rush.

I looked at him. "Just what Kirsten needs. More boys in the house. Where are they?"

He looked thoughtful. "They might still be in bed. Or they might be eating my bagels! Those sneaks!" With that, Seth ran from the pool house. I sighed and followed him.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with an unfamiliar sight. Kirsten and Sandy were rushing around as always, drinking their coffee and eating their bagels. I looked at Seth. Yep, he could sure put those bagels away. What was unfamiliar about the scene was that there were 3 other boys sitting at the table, also eating bagels. The oldest-looking one had black hair cut into an emo style, the one slightly younger-

looking than him had brown hair that was also cut into an emo style. The youngest boy was a blonde, sipping apple juice and looking tired.

Sandy cleared his throat. "Ryan, I'm sure Seth has already filled you in, but these 3 boys will be staying with us while I get their mom out of some legal trouble. This is Damon, Jayden and Matthew."

The little blonde boy frowned and said grumpily, "I told you, my name is not Matthew! It's Matt! MATT!"

Kirsten looked alarmed, and Damon, noticing this, glared at Matt. "Cool it, Junior, unless you want a bagel shoved so far up your ass you'll be able to taste it."

I took a bagel from the plate sitting on the counter, and sat down at the table next to Jayden, who had just finished eating. "Hey, look at that huge beetle on the wall!" he exclaimed, pointing at the wall behind us. We all turned to look, and when I turned back around, my bagel was gone. I was slightly shocked. This kid stole my bagel. Why?

"Uh dude, you stole my bagel" I said, staring at him.

"What bagel?" asked Jayden, balancing it on the top of his right index finger.

"The one you're balancing on your finger right now. Give it back."

"Oh, THIS bagel?" said Jayden. "Sure, you can have it back." He stopped balancing the bagel on his finger, and held it in his left hand for a moment, then licked it. "Enjoy" he said, handing it back to me.

Seth looked slightly grossed out, and Sandy laughed. "Well boys, Kirsten and I have to go to work now. Ryan and Seth, take Damon, Jayden and Matt out today and show them around" he said, gathering up his things.

Kirsten kissed them each goodbye, even the new boys. I was still angry about the bagel snatching, so while Kirsten was busy kissing Seth goodbye, I punched Jayden on the arm. "What was that for?" he said angrily, rubbing the spot where I'd hit him. "Steal anything of mine, my bagel, my room, my clothes, my girlfriend, and you are a dead man" I hissed, walking away.

"Is your girlfriend hot enough to bone, or just okay-hot?" he asked my retreating back.

I gave him the finger over my shoulder. What an interesting few weeks this was going to be.


End file.
